Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Lenayuri
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: El quinto año comienza... [Harco]
1. Capítulo 1

**Autor**: shedevil628

**Advertencias**: Dark!Harry. Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Slash. Secuela de "Harry Potter and the goblet of fire"

* * *

**Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix**

**Capítulo 1**

Harry se acercó lentamente a la clase de DCAO, todos habían sido ruidosos antes, así que no estaba muy entusiasmado con la clase. Draco levantó la mano y le contó cuán molesto era Blaise Zabini.

—Y entonces, Harry ¡sabes lo que dijo de mí!

—¿Qué dijo?

—¡Dijo que era un niño mimado!

—Es un pendejo— Draco le besó la mejilla y se acurrucó a su lado.

—Gracias, Harry.

.

—Ahora, jóvenes, vamos a comenzar a leer el capítulo tres— la profesora Umbridge siempre parecía estar muy entusiasmada y feliz por todo. Draco estaba garabateando en lugar de hacer su trabajo en clase —Detención, señor Malfoy. Esta noche, conmigo.

.

Harry estaba acostado en su cama cuando Draco regresó de su detención. Levantó la vista cuando Draco cerró la puerta del baño. —¿Cuál es su problema?— Nott miraba hacia la puerta que le había despertado.

—Vuelve a dormir— Harry se levantó y llamó a la puerta —¿Draco?

—Vete, estoy bien.

—Abre la puerta.

—Por favor, vete— Harry suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Veinte minutos más tarde, Draco salió, su mano envuelta en vendas.

—¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

—Me caí— Harry arqueó una ceja —Realmente lo hice. Ahora, voy a dormir.

.

A las tres y cuarto de la madrugada, Harry se acercó y desenvolvió el vendaje de la mano de Draco mientras éste seguía durmiendo. Había cortes en la parte posterior de su mano "_Respetaré a mis superiores_"

—Draco— su voz era helada.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

—H-Harry, estoy bien… de verdad…

—Respóndeme, ahora.

—Umbridge lo hizo.

—Quédate aquí.

—¿Harry?

.

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos oscuros rumbo a las habitaciones de Umbridge. La luz de la luna iluminaba la sonrisa escalofriante y el brillo en sus mortales ojos.

.

Gritos agudos llenaron el aire cuando los estudiantes vieron en el patio el cadáver de Dolores Umbridge suspendido por sus intestinos, desde la torre de astronomía.

.

—No sé quién hizo esto, pero lo voy a averiguar— el ministro se quedó detrás del director, luciendo un poco tembloroso —Ahora, su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras será Alastor Moody, el real, esta vez— algunos estudiantes se rieron amablemente y el director sonrió.

.

Alastor Moody miraba a Draco, Draco se enterró contra el costado de Harry. Estaban haciendo una tarea de lectura en DCAO y, aparentemente, Moody odiaba a todos los Malfoy. Harry dejó caer un brazo sobre los hombros de Draco y volvió a sus notas. Moody podía mirarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero si trataba de tocar a Draco, estaría muerto antes de que Dumbles pudiese responder —¿Cómo se puede reconocer a un mago oscuro? ¡Finnigan!

—Uh, bueno… profesor— Finnigan lucía medio aterrorizado y medio confundido.

—No puedes— Harry observó a Moody con una mirada que hizo que la mayoría de las personas se acobardaran o, al menos, se inmutaran.

—Correcto, Potter. ¿Por qué es eso?

—La única manera de saber si lo es, es atrapándolo haciendo magia oscura.

—¿Quiere darnos algunos hechizos oscuros como ejemplo, Potter?— Moody le mandó a Harry una mirada desafiante. Tres cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo: Harry comenzó a responder, Draco le dio un codazo en las costillas y la campana sonó.

—Clase terminada.

.

—Harry, ¡no puedo creer que casi le respondes!— _las dos de la madrugada_.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Sabes lo que estaba tratando de hacer!

—Mmm, estás diciendo que sabe que soy un mago oscuro ¿a quién le importa?

—¿Y si usa eso para meterte en problemas?

—No hay ninguna ley en contra de ser oscuro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué las personas son arrestadas por ello?

—Tonto Draco, son arrestados por usar magia negra en la gente, no por practicarla.

.

Caminaron lentamente por Hogsmeade; Harry y Draco se habían unido a Fred y George hace unos veinte minutos. Hablaban de Moody. —Es demasiado parcial— Fred estaba irritado porque Moody no había acusado a ninguno de ellos de ser oscuro. —No realmente, me acusó después de todo.

—Sí, pero es como si por ser Weasley no podemos ser malos.

—Yo soy el niño-que-vivió y aún así, prácticamente me llamó mortífago junior.

—Sí, pero tú eres malo.

—Es cierto.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Querido Harry,

¿Mataste a Umbitch?

Sirius

.

Querido Sirius,

¿Está buscando una confesión escrita, querido padrino? Si fuera tan estúpido como para decirte, no habría llegado tan lejos.

Harry

.

Querido Harry,

Ya me lo imaginaba ¿qué hizo?

Sirius

.

Sirius,

Torturó a Draco.

Harry

.

Harry,

¿Vas a venir con Draco a casa para navidad?

Sirius

.

Sirius,

Sí.

Harry

.

—¿Harry?

—¿Sí, Draco?

—¿Por qué asesinas gente?

—Algunas personas merecen morir.

.

—¡Cállate Zabini, no sabes nada!— Harry levantó la vista de su libro, Draco y Zabini estaban discutiendo de nuevo.

—Ah sí, bueno ¡todo el mundo sabe que tu novio mató a Umbridge!— Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—¡No lo hizo!— toda la sala común estaba escuchando.

—¡Es la única persona lo suficientemente loca como para hacer algo así!

—¡Harry no está loco!

—Sí lo está. Está loco y es espeluznante ¡y ustedes son un par de maricones!

—Basta— Harry se puso de pie y todos dieron un paso atrás —Draco, vamos.

Salieron de la sala común, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Harry le lanzó a Zabini una muy oscura mirada.

.

Querido Harry,

¿Te importa si Remus Lupin se une a nosotros para navidad?

Sirius

.

Querido Sirius,

No.

Harry

.

Querido Harry,

Cambio de planes. Toda la orden estará aquí.

Sirius

.

Querido Harry,

Maldición.

Harry

.

Harry y Draco se sentaron en la biblioteca, Moody les observaba —Harry, me está asustando.

—No le hagas caso.

—Pero Harry…

—¡Potter!— Moody estaba a centímetros de ellos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

—Un libro de Herbología.

—No será de magia oscura ¿verdad?

—No profesor.

Moody se alejó, luciendo decepcionado.

.

Zabini observó cómo Harry se ponía sus pantalones negros para dormir. Draco ya estaba en la cama esperando por él —Par de maricones— Zabini se veía perturbado mientras hablaba, los demás chicos se quedaron sin aliento y cerraron las cortinas de sus camas —¡Cállate Zabini!— Draco se dio la vuelta, mientras que Harry le ignoraba.

—No. Son un par de maricones ¡y es asqueroso!

—Eres intolerante e ignorante— Draco parecía estar tratando de mantener la calma.

—¡Eres un maricón!

—¿Zabini?— Harry observó al muchacho italiano.

—¿Qué, maricón?

—Cállate. Ahora— una mirada asesina al muchacho y éste se fue corriendo de vuelta a su propia cama.

—Harry, está equivocado ¿no?— Draco parecía que iba a llorar.

—No.

—¡Qué!

—Bueno, técnicamente somos maricones.

—Pero, eso está bien ¿no?

—Por supuesto— rozó sus labios contra los de Draco antes de apagar la luz y meterse a la cama.

.

—Los magos oscuros finalmente muestran sus verdaderos colores. ¡Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar!— Moody miró a Harry mientras daba su sermón sobre magos oscuros. Harry levantó la mano —¿Sí, Potter?

—¿Alguna vez nos va a enseñar algo sobre defensa?

—¡Aprender sobre magos oscuros es importante!

—Ha estado dando la misma plática las últimas tres semanas.

—¡Magos oscuros!— Harry suspiró.

.

—¡Ambos son maricones!— Zabini estaba gritando de nuevo. Harry estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala común de Slytherin, Draco sentado felizmente en su regazo. Los otros Slytherins parecían horrorizados por los comentarios de Zabini. —¡Cállate Zabini! ¡No hay nada malo en ser gay!

—Sí lo hay. ¡Eres un maricón!

—¡Cállate Zabini!

—¡Se irán al infierno por ser gay!

—Dios no odia a los homosexuales— Harry había decidido hablar y, cuando lo hizo, todos se quedaron en silencio.

—¡Sí lo hace!

—Sí, el todo amoroso e indulgente Dios odia a los homosexuales, eres un pendejo.

—Bueno, ¡eres un maricón!— Harry suspiró mientras Draco le volvió a gritar a Zabini.

.

Harry besó a Draco con fuerza, manteniendo la mayor parte del peso del rubio con su mano izquierda. Estaban en la cama, con Draco sin aliento debajo de él —¡Maricas! ¡Ew!— Zabini chilló horrorizado al ver a los chicos besarse. Harry movió su mano y las cortinas de la cama se cerraron.

.

—¡Los magos oscuros son la plaga de la sociedad!— Moody se quedó a pocos centímetros de la cara de Harry.

—Ustedes son una plaga para la sociedad— con eso, Harry salió del salón de clase, Draco sobre sus talones.

.

—Son asquerosos y pecaminosos ¡maricones!— Zabini se quedó mirando a Draco.

—Por el amor del señor todopoderoso, cierra la puta boca, Zabini— Harry estaba realmente enfermo de escuchar a Zabini decir la misma mierda una y otra vez.

—No ¡no tengo por qué escucharte, Potter!

—¿Zabini?

—¿Sí, profesor Snape?

—Cállate.

.

Querido Sirius,

¿Crees que la homosexualidad está mal?

Harry

.

Querido Harry,

No ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Sirius

.

Sirius,

Zabini.

Harry

.

Harry,

Dile que su heterosexualidad te repugna.

Sirius

.

—¡Maricones!

—¿Zabini?

—¿Qué, maricón?

—Tu deseo desagradable por el sexo femenino me enferma— por una vez, Zabini no tuvo nada para decir.

.

Sirius,

Funcionó. Al menos por ahora.

Harry


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

—Harry ¿estás despierto?— _lo estoy ahora. Las dos con quince._

—Sí.

—No me gusta Zabini.

—A mí tampoco.

—¿Vas a matarlo?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Yo, no sé…

.

Estaban pasando el rato en la sala de los Menesteres, sentados en sofás y haciendo sus tareas.

—Harry, te amo— Harry levantó la vista de su libro, Draco le miraba fijamente.

—Yo también te amo.

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios suavemente contra los de Harry. El beso comenzó lento e inocente, pero rápidamente se profundizó; Harry apretó el trasero de Draco con fuerza, tirando del rubio más cerca. Se quedó sin aliento y Harry deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca. Unos diez minutos después, Harry se alejó —Tenemos clase, amor.

—¡Maldita sea! Bien, vamos.

.

Harry y Moody estaban teniendo un concurso de miradas. Bueno, más como un concurso de miradas fulminantes. El resto de la clase estaba trabajando en sus pruebas, pero Harry lo había encontrado patéticamente fácil. Así que, en cambio, había alzado la mirada y llamó la atención de Moody, que había sido hace quince minutos. Draco empujó su brazo y murmuró en voz baja —Harry ¡basta!— Moody miró hacia otro lado.

—Maldita sea— Draco le miró como si estuviera loco —¿Qué?

.

—¡Maricones!— Zabini gritó cuando Harry deslizó un brazo alrededor de las costillas de Draco y lo acercó a él.

—Zabini, si no te callas, voy a destriparte.

.

Caminaban lentamente alrededor del lago, hojas rojas y doradas cayendo a su a la redonda. Draco aferró con fuerza su mano y la presionó del lado donde el viento soplaba suave pero fríamente en torno a ellos.

—¿Qué me darás para navidad?— Draco miró a Harry a través de sus largas pestañas.

—Algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es un secreto.

—Dime.

—No.

—Si me dices, te daré algo.

—Como qué— habían dejado de caminar, Harry se volvió hacia el rubio.

—Hmmm, oh ¡ya sé! Si me dices, te daré mi virginidad.

—Ya es mía. Inténtalo de nuevo.

—Bueno ¿qué tal un beso?

—Puedo tomar tantos besos quiera de ti.

—Gah ¡dime!

—No.

—¿Por favor?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque dije que no.

—¡Por favoooor!

—No.

.

Harry sonrió con frialdad cuando el director anunció que Blaise Zabini había desaparecido. Ni siquiera iban a encontrar un cuerpo.

Draco se rió, sus labios cerca de la oreja de Harry; Harry le estaba dando un paseo sobre su espalda, mientras caminaban por las calles de Hogsmeade. Ambos fueron a comprar regalos de navidad para Sirius, Remus y los Weasley —¿Qué debemos darle a Sirius para Yule, Harry?

—Su libertad.

—¿Cómo lo haremos?

—No haremos nada, yo lo haré.

—Bien ¿cómo lo harás?

—Habilidad, paciencia, determinación y perseverancia.

—Vas a seguir a Pettigrew, capturarlo y dejarlo en medio del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Harry?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué me darás para Yule?

Harry suspiró.

.

Estaban en la tiende Honeydukes; Draco revoloteaba mientras elegía al azar diferentes dulces para los Weasley. Harry, aún estaba contemplando los regalos para Arthur y Molly. Le darían a Remus un suministro de por vida de Wolfsbane, así que compraron los ingredientes y Harry la elaboró. Y consiguieron un estadio en miniatura de Quidditch para Sirius. Les compraron a los gemelos varios regalos de Zonko, para Weasley Jr, tendrían un nuevo set de ajedrez. La Weaslette obtendría una suscripción de Bruja Adolescente; para Bill, consiguieron un raro libro sobre maldiciones y para Charlie, Harry había conseguido un libro sobre cómo mantener en calma a los dragones —¿Harry?

—¿Sí, Draco?

—¿Me compras esto?

—Bien.

.

Se sentaron en Madam Puddifoot, Draco lucía emocionado y Harry como si necesitara algo de Jack Daniels. —Oh, Harry, Harry, ¡vamos a casarnos aquí!

—Tal vez deberíamos pensar en casarnos en, no sé ¿una iglesia?— un puchero cruzó el rostro de Draco.

—¿Por qué no podemos casarnos aquí?— _porque temo que, si me quedo aquí mucho tiempo, voy a suicidarme_.

—Preferiría una iglesia.

—¿Podemos tener nuestra fiesta de compromiso aquí?— suspiró.

—Está bien— Draco se lanzó sobre la mesa hacia el regazo de Harry.

—Oh, gracias Harry. ¡Gracias, gracias!— como siempre, todas las _gracias_ fueron acompañados de un beso. _Tal vez Madam Puddifoot es sólo moderadamente tortuoso_.

.

—¡Yay! ¡Yule está taaaan cerca!

—Draco, son las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana y Yule no es sino hasta en dos semanas.

—Pero Harry ¡estoy emocionado!

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo esperar para darte tu regalo y para ver lo tienes para mí.

Harry arqueó una sonrisa —Tal vez no tengo nada para ti.

—Lo tienes, ¿verdad Harry? ¡Harry!

.

—Harry, por favor, deja de mirar al profesor Moody.

—No, es divertido verlo.

—Harry ¡basta!

—No.

—¡Potter!— Moody se quedó a centímetros de la cara de Harry. _¿Nunca ha escuchado hablar del espacio personal?_

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Mirándole.

—Muy bien, ¡adelante!— _loco hijo de puta_.

.

—¿Harry?

—Draco, son las tres y veinte de la mañana, ¿por qué no estás durmiendo?

—Porque me soltaste— Harry comprendió, tomando a Draco alrededor de las costillas y le dio un tirón hacia atrás, hacia su pecho. Lo abrazó con fuerza suficiente, lo que le dificultaba a Draco respirar con facilidad.

—¿Mejor?— Draco rodeó a Harry con sus brazos y se apretó contra él.

—Perfecto.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Advertencias**: Violencia. Lenguaje inapropiado. Twincest ligero.

**Capítulo 4**

Draco saltaba vertiginosamente al lado de Harry, moviendo sus manos únicas hacia adelante y hacia atrás —¡Yay, Yule, Yule!— Harry sonrió levemente ante las payasadas del rubio y jaló de Draco hacia un compartimiento con Fred y George —Entonces, Harry ¿qué nos darán tú y Draco para navidad?— preguntó George mientras Fred jugueteaba con algo verde —¡Sólo tienes que esperar y ver!— Draco aventuró, mientras que prácticamente saltaba en su asiento. La Weaslette y Weasley Jr ingresaron en el compartimiento unos momentos más tarde y la conversación se encaminó hacia los pensamientos de tener a la orden alrededor para Yule. La Weaslette y Weasley Jr estuvieron de acuerdo en que la orden _arruinaría_ Yule, Harry pensaba que sería una buena oportunidad para escuchar a escondidas, nunca se sabe lo que se puede aprender, después de todo.

.

Fue halado hacia el pecho de Molly Weasley al instante en el que entró a la casa —¡Harry! ¡Oye, muchacho!— Sirius se adelantó y jaló a Harry y Draco hacia la cocina.

—Hola Harry, Draco— Remus estaba sentado en la mesa tomando té, Arthur y Moody se sentaron junto a él.

—¡Potter!

—¿Sí, profesor?

—¿Cuál es la lección más importante que te he enseñado?

—¿Vigilancia constante?— la expresión en el rostro de Moody no tenía precio.

—¡Buen trabajo, Potter!

—Gracias profesor— _Bastardo, está aún más loco que yo_.

.

Harry y Sirius jugaron al ajedrez durante tres horas, Draco estaba sentado felizmente en las rodillas de Harry todo el tiempo —Entonces ¿cómo les fue la primera mitad de su año? ¿Tuvieron muchos problemas?

—No, no hicimos nada.

—¡Doble negativo!— Sirius parecía alegre.

—Eres jodidamente raro— _al menos sé de dónde viene mi locura_.

Moody apareció detrás de Sirius —¡Vigilancia constante!— Sirius se cayó de su silla.

.

Harry y Draco compartían una cama, Fred y George tenían la cama al lado de la suya. Harry trazaba con sus dedos, muy lentamente, arriba y abajo en el interior del muslo de Draco. El pequeño rubio se retorcía, pero se mantenía en silencio. Sin embargo, los gemelos no lo hacían; Harry supuso que era bueno que los cuatro estuvieran en la misma habitación. En vista de que ninguno podía mantener las manos lejos de sus seres amados.

Draco se acurrucó cerca del pecho de Harry, quien había puesto un hechizo silenciador cuando los gemelos comenzaron a decirle al otro lo hermoso que era —Saben que lo que hacen es en vano, porque son gemelos idénticos— Draco se sentó cuando lo dijo, mirando a Harry con seriedad. Harry no pensaba realmente que tuviese mucho que decirle a Draco, sobre todo porque era una de las personas más vanidosas que Harry había conocido. Hizo un ruido que Draco debió haber tomado como un asentimiento, porque se enterró a su lado de nuevo.

.

—¿Harry?

—¿Sí, Draco?

—¿Qué me darás para Yule?

.

Estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina cuando ocurrió. La cabeza de un miembro al azar de la orden apareció en el fuego —¡Hubo un ataque en Winchester!

.

Horas más tarde, Harry estaba en el sofá, sucio, cansado y ensangrentado —¡Harry, qué pasó!— Weasley Jr se sentó en el suelo delante de él. _Ah, ¿qué daño haría el decirle?_

.

Harry y Sirius fueron los primeros en llegar al pueblo; varios edificios habían sido incendiados. Los gritos de los muggles y nacidos de muggles llenaban el aire —No te alejes, muchacho— Sirius lucía, bueno, serio.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que te lastimes.

—Puedo cuidar de mí mismo— y Harry se había ido. Siguió un ruido hasta un sollozante Dennis Creevey, un Gryffindor de primer año. —Oye ¿dónde está tu hermano?— más sollozos, Harry levantó al muchacho y se lo llevó hasta la zona del traslador de emergencia. Ya era el problema de alguien más. Se agachó para esquivar una maldición asesina y respondió con un _Incendio_. _Es como una zona de guerra, literalmente_.

—¡Harry!— Sirius estaba gritando su nombre; corrió y se sumergió, el sonido de los edificios derrumbándose y cristales rodos llenando sus oídos.

Aterrizó junto a Sirius —¿Qué?— el mayor se limitó a negar con la cabeza y señaló hacia donde Harry había estado unos segundos antes. Una pila de escombros era lo único que podía ver —Gracias. Por cierto ¿has visto a Creevey? La primera edición, quiero decir.

—No— la palabra era sombría, un tono que le decía a Harry que renunciara a la esperanza. Por alguna razón, eso enfureció al Slytherin.

—Lo voy a encontrar.

.

Creevey estaba cubierto de sangre y apenas con vida cuando Harry llegó a él. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba a pocos metros de distancia. Por suerte, estaba de espaldas a él, dejando a Creevey en una salida fácil. Recuperar a Creevey sin ser vistos o asesinados, no lo era. El camino entre ellos y el área del traslador de emergencia estaba cubierto de mortífagos. —_Bombarda, Crucio, Avada Kedavra_— Creevey estaba inconsciente, así que no había necesidad de que Harry tuviese cuidado.

Los mortífagos parecían estarse divirtiendo. _Me gustaría ser un mortífago_. Sacudió la cabeza y se limpió la sangre de los ojos, antes de apresurarse con el Creevey original hacia la zona segura.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaba cubierto de sangre, tripas y sesos. Había utilizado un _Bombarda Maxima _en un mortífago, por desgracia, el mortífago sólo había estado a un pie de distancia de él.

Se agachó entre las maldiciones y envió de vuelta otras mientras los esquivaba —Hola, Harry Potter.

—Hey, Voldie.

—¿No pelearás conmigo, Potter?

—No, para ser sincero, estoy un poco celoso.

—¿Por qué es eso?

—Bueno, puedes ser tan malo como quieras serlo, yo sólo puedo ser una fracción de eso, triste en verdad. Oh, por cierto Voldie.

—¿Sí, Potter?

—Mentí, _Crucio_.

.

Sirius retiró los residuos de todos los hechizos ilegales y cuestionables que había usado Harry.

.

La señora Weasley corrió hacia Harry, lanzando varios hechizos de curación antes de que pudiese moverse y abrir las heridas —¿Cómo está Sirius?— el hombre en cuestión estaba en una silla de la cocina, cubierto de sangre —Ow.

—Vivirás— tan pronto como lo dijo, deseó poder tomarlo de vuelta. Era extraño sentirse así, culpable. Pero ¿por qué? Él no había planeado el ataque, no conocía a nadie que hubiese muerto. Pero mucha gente había muerto. Niños muggles pequeños y sus homólogos magos, todos sacrificados en nombre de una guerra inútil. _La guerra es una mierda_.

Se tumbó en la cama, pasando los dedos por el cabello suave de Draco. Había visto una pequeña cabeza rubia explotar hoy; estaba tres metros delante de él. No había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar a ella, quien probablemente pudo haber estado rodeado por cuatro. Su pecho se sentía apretado y sus ojos ardían. _¿Qué carajo?_ Draco se sentó y lucía insoportablemente triste —¿Qué?— la voz de Harry sonaba extrañamente más suave de lo habitual y se rompió. Su rostro estaba mojado y llevó una mano hasta ésta, pensando que tal vez su herida se había abierto. No había sangre —Draco ¿qué es?

—Estás llorando— Draco se inclinó y besó la frente de Harry. _¿Llorando? Pero ¿por qué?_

El desayuno de la mañana siguiente fue melancólico; nadie hablaba o comía. —¿Los Creevey están bien?— Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta, y encontró que, por extraño que pareciera, realmente le importaba.

—Sus padres y hermana menor murieron, pero los chicos van a vivir— Dumbledore se había presentado esa mañana luciendo más deprimido de lo que tenía derecho a lucir.

—Bien.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Advertencias**: Lemon.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Estaban tendidos en la cama en Grimmauld Place —¿Harry?

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabes lo que siempre me he preguntado?

—¿Qué?

—Ese tipo que casi me v-viola ¿por qué crees que se detuvo?

Una memoria de Harry le golpeó como un tren de carga; justo antes del final de su segundo año. Draco se había subido a la cama después de una pesadilla. En cuanto a la pequeña cabeza rubia sobre su pecho, Harry sintió una abrumadora oleada de posesividad. Él sabía, o creía saber, que el hechizo no sería necesario hasta que Draco tuviese quince o dieciséis, por suerte, había estado paranoico. _Delore da contatto sessuale_. Un rápido y cruel hechizo (para quienquiera que fuese a tocar al hermoso juguete de Harry) que podría causar dolor a cualquiera que intentase tocar a Draco de manera sexual.

—¿Harry?

—No sé.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Draco caminaban en medio de una discusión. Sirius estaba sentado en la mesa frente a Snape, Remus inclinado sobre el mostrador cercano. Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sirius en un abrazo flojo —Buenos días, Sirius— dijo, antes de moverse hacia el café.

—Muchacho, buenos días. Te ves mejor que anoche.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, te ves… más tranquilo.

—¡Buenos días, querido! Adelante, tomen asiento y les traeré el desayuno— Molly llegó corriendo a la cocina, luciendo preocupada por lo que encontraría allí.

.

Harry yacía en la cama. Él y Draco pasaron dos horas simplemente tumbados en el sofá del salón. Yule sería en dos días; Molly estaba horneando y cocinando constantemente —¿Qué me darás para Yule?— Draco estaba sentado en el regazo de Harry, frente a él.

—¿De verdad quieres saber lo que tendrás?

—¡Sí!

—Está bien, ven aquí para que pueda susurrar en tu oído. Te daré… nada.

—¡Harry!

.

Estaban solos en la casa, los Weasley estaban fuera por varias diligencias. Los miembros de la orden estaban atendiendo sus trabajos; Sirius estaba con Remus en su apartamento. —¿Harry?

—¿Sí?

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo— había querido que el beso fuese inocente, realmente lo había hecho, pero parecía que una vez que lo comenzó, simplemente no podía detenerse. Sus bocas se movían más o menos juntas, saliva mezclándose con sus lenguas. Harry pasó las manos por las costillas de Draco, a través de su estómago y buscó entre sus pantalones —¡Mmm!— el gemido de sorpresa que dejó los labios del rubio provocó un gruñido por parte de Harry. Sacó la camisa de Draco y la suya le siguió poco después. Harry presionó a Draco sobre la cama. Su boca moviéndose a lo largo del pecho de Draco, sus dedos dibujando patrones aleatorios. Deleitándose con los jadeos, haló al rubio hasta entretenerse en sus pezones, acariciándolos con la lengua. Los pantalones y bóxers de Draco fueron quitados y arrojados lejos, la boca de Harry se movió más abajo.

Un grito salió de Draco cuando la boca de Harry se cerró sobre su pene —Oh, Dios, oh dios ¡oh dios mío!— Harry sonrió, un gesto de su mano atrajo una botella de lubricante adquirida recientemente hasta la cama. Sin alejar la boca o ralentizar sus movimientos, metió los dedos en el tubo y pasó un dedo cuidadosamente a lo largo de la entrada de Draco. Alejó su boca cuando sintió que Draco estaba por venirse y, en su lugar, deslizó su dedo índice dentro del rubio que ya se retorcía. Jadeos, gemidos, quejidos, dos dedos, tres —¿Asustado?— Harry sacó sus libros y se colocó en la entrada de Draco. Ojos color plata evitaron los suyos mientras un rubor cubrió las facciones del más joven.

—No…

—Bien, esto puede doler un poco— entró con cuidado y lentamente, pero aún no era suficiente. Secó las lágrimas del rostro de Draco y se mantuvo inmóvil. Apretó la mandíbula con increíble esfuerzo para no embestir al rubio. Besos suaves fueron depositados en lo que pareció ser una eternidad hasta que Draco finalmente asintió. Embestidas lentas y profundas pronto se volvieron fuertes y rápidas, el autocontrol que Harry tan celosamente guardaba, se rompió. Tomó una de las piernas de Draco sobre su hombro y embistió directamente en la próstata del rubio. Una y otra vez. Más fuerte, más rápido, más, más, más. Besó a Draco lento y suave, un fuerte contraste con sus embestidas. Un quejido, un grito, un gemido. Un grito quedó atrapado entre ellos, el calor alrededor del pene de Harry se hizo casi insoportable con el orgasmo de Draco. Harry gimió mientras su propio orgasmo se estrelló sobre él.

Salió con cuidado y cayó sobre la cama, junto a Draco; un gemido atrajo su atención hacia el rubio. _Lo lastimé_. Lanzó varios hechizos de limpieza y curación sobre el inestable chico; otro hechizo y Draco tuvo de vuelta sus bóxers. Harry se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse y se puso los calzoncillos y los vaqueros antes de dejarse caer de nuevo al lado de Draco. Atrajo al hermoso (¡oh, tan jodidamente MÍO!) chico hacia su pecho y tiró de las mantas sobre ambos —¿Estás bien?

—Sí— Draco se apretó más a él. _Mío, mío, mío. _Nunca dejaría que se fuera. A cualquier lugar a donde Draco se fuera, él le seguiría. Si corría, le atraparía; si se escondía, Harry le encontraría. Draco nunca podría escapar de él. Nunca.

* * *

**Nota de autora (y traductora)**:

El "amor" en esta historia es obsesivo y peligroso. **No es algo que debas querer o perseguir**. El hecho de que yo lo escribo **no lo hace bueno**.

Si tu novio(a) es posesivo(a) o controlador(a) o te dice que te atrapará si corres, etc. entonces **están abusando de ti** **y necesitas ayuda**.

Lo digo en serio.

El amor **no debe doler y no se controla**, así que por favor, no dejes que te lastimen sólo porque la relación entre Harry y Draco suena como una cosa buena para ti.

No lo es.

Es una mierda.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje altisonante.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

—¡Es navidad, es navidad!— Draco saltaba alrededor feliz mientras los regalos eran entregados.

—Aquí, Draco querido. Éste es de Harry— Molly le dio un pequeño paquete. Draco lo abrió y leyó la nota del interior.

**Cásate conmigo.**

Se abalanzó sobre Harry alegremente —Sí.

—Bien.

.

Madam Bones estaba muy sorprendida cuando se encontró al presunto occiso Peter Pettigrew entrar en su oficina. El profeta declaró la inocencia de Sirius Black a la mañana siguiente.

.

El anillo brillaba en la mano de Draco, gemas extrañas cubriéndole. Draco sólo tenía quince años y ya le había prometido su vida a su novio. No, prometido. Aunque cuando lo pensaba, probablemente y sin querer, le había entregado su alma a Harry cuando se conocieron. Sonrió al ver a Harry y a Moody discutir sobre los mejores hechizos para detener a los mortífagos. Draco sabía que Harry estaba loco, sabía que había un montón de gente que le temía al príncipe de cabello oscuro. Pero a Draco no le importaba. Amaba a Harry y siempre lo haría. La gente podía hablar todo lo que quisiera, Draco no escucharía.

.

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente entre intercambios de regalos y la cena de Yule. Muy pronto, Harry y Moody tuvieron otro concurso de miradas en el aula de DCAO. —¡Harry, deja de hacer eso!— Draco habló en voz baja. Desde que habían vuelto a la escuela, se había asegurado de que todos pudiesen ver su anillo. Se habían ganado miradas, sonrisas, miradas de shock y eso que sólo habían estado en la escuela durante tres horas.

Draco estaba muy feliz colgando del brazo de Harry en cada oportunidad. _Por lo menos todos saben lo que es mío_. Caminaban por los pasillos de la mano, en la cena Draco se apoyaba en él, en las clases Draco sostenía su mano. Besarse entre ellos era usual; Harry había comenzado a tener pesadillas. Veía a Voldemort hacerle cosas a las personas; torturándolas, violándolas. Despertaba completamente frío y tenía sexo con Draco, lo que ayudaba. Pero aún así, nunca volvía a dormir; una vez que se había despertado, yacía allí, sosteniendo al rubio y miraba al techo del dosel. La Oclumancia parecía no ser suficiente. Nada era suficiente.

.

Querido Sirius,

Voldie sigue enviándome mierda mientras duermo.

Harry

.

Querido Harry,

¡Querido Merlín! ¿Crees que es una mierda? ¡Debe ser horrible! ¿Le dijiste a Dumbledore?

Sirius

.

Querido Sirius,

Odio a Dumbles, así que no.

Harry

.

Querido Harry,

Dile a Dumbles, er… Dumbledore.

Sirius

.

Querido Sirius,

Bien.

Harry

.

—Voldie no me deja en paz— Dumbledore asintió sabiamente.

—¿Te gustaría un caramelo de limón?

.

Querido Harry,

¿Cómo te fue?

Sirius

.

Sirius,

Me dio un caramelo de limón.

Harry

.

Harry,

¿Funcionó?

Sirius

.

Querido Sirius,

Sí, en lugar de soñar con Voldie, soñé que era aplastado por caramelos de limón.

Harry

.

Harry,

Es un tipo de mejora ¿no?

Sirius

.

Sirius,

Algo.

Harry

.

Harry,

¿Qué ocurriría si comes chocolate en su lugar?

Sirius

.

Sirius,

Sexo.

Harry

.

Harry,

¡Hemos encontrado nuestra solución! Me gustaría darle las gracias a Honeydukes y al porno.

Sirius

.

Querido Harry,

Nos fugamos. ¿Nos echas de menos? Si es así, por favor visítanos en nuestra nueva tienda mágica Sortilegios Weasley en el callejón Diagon, te daremos un descuento.

Gred y Forge

Forge y Gred,

No.

Harry

.

Querido Harry,

¿Por qué?

Gemelos 1 y 2

.

1 y 2

No me da la gana.

Harry

.

Querido Harry,

Tenemos esposas.

Futuras estrellas porno

.

Estimadas zorras del porno,

De repente siento el deseo de salir de la escuela a visitarlos.

Harry

.

Querido Harry,

¿Ahora mismo?

Las zorras

.

Putas,

No, este fin de semana.

Harry

.

Querido proxeneta de ensueño,

¿Por qué?

Tus putas dedicadas

.

Perras,

Porque yo lo digo.

Su proxeneta

.

Estimado proxeneta sexy,

¿Por favor?

Las perras sexys

.

Putas,

No.

Harry

.

Harry,

Sí.

Las zorras

.

Golfas,

No.

Harry

.

Harry,

¡SÍIIIIIIIII!

Amor, desesperado y necesitado

.

Desesperado y necesitado,

¿Por qué no se follan el uno al otro? Estoy comprometido.

Hombre comprometido

.

Hombre comprometido,

¡Te queremos también!

¿Por favor?

Tus putas ganosas

.

Querido Harry,

¿A quién carajos le escribes?

Tu enojado prometido

.

Querido dulce y adorable Draco,

A los gemelos ¿te he mencionado últimamente que te amo?

Harry

.

Querido Harry,

Cómprame otro anillo y comencemos a organizar nuestra fiesta de compromiso en Madam Puddifoot y luego hablamos.

Draco


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Draco sonrió y agradeció a otro invitado; la fiesta de compromiso había salido bien y hoy, 17 de junio, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se iban a casar. Draco era, por supuesto, el anfitrión perfecto y Harry era… ¿Dónde diablos estaba ese hombre?

Molly se precipitó sobre el pedido de sus hijos para enderezar esto o encontrar más de eso. Sirius y Remus fueron reclutados para encadenar guirnaldas sobre la iglesia y colocar las rosas en lugares estratégicos. Todo sería perfecto. Asintió para sí antes de regañar a Ginny por dejar caer un vaso.

.

Harry James Potter se estaba volviendo loco. Paseaba por la habitación de arriba abajo; Fred y George estaban sentados en su cama, observándole.

—Cálmate, amigo.

—Si es sólo una boda.

—¡Sólo una boda!— se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a los gemelos —¿Sólo una boda? ¡Es mi boda, pendejos!

—Lo amas ¿no?

—Sí, la única razón por la que deberías estar entrando en pánico es si no lo haces.

—Por supuesto que lo amo, es sólo… no sé. Vamos, será mejor que esté allá.

.

Se quedó temblando – _oh tan débilmente_ – en el altar; Fred y George estaban a su lado. El pastor ya había intentado calmar a Harry dos veces antes de desistir. Escuchó Canon en D Mayor por Pachelbel comenzar a tocar. El temblor se intensificó. Draco parecía un ángel. Caminaba por el pasillo con ropas blancas y Harry descubrió que no podía detener su corazón, su alma sonriendo cálidamente. El pastor sonrió antes de dar un paso atrás, aunque realmente no tenía mucho que decir. —La pareja ha elegido sus propios votos y hablarán ahora.

—Yo, Harry Potter, te tomo a ti, Draco Malfoy, para ser mi legítimo esposo, mi constante amigo, mi compañero fiel y mi amor de hoy en adelante. En la presencia de dios, nuestra familia y amigos, te ofrezco mi solemne voto de ser tu compañero fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas, para apoyarte en tus objetivos, honrarte y respetarte, de sonreír contigo y llorar contigo y cuidarte durante el tiempo que ambos vivamos— Draco sonrió con los ojos un poco llorosos, antes de tomar aire para hablar.

—Yo, Draco Malfoy, te tomo a ti, Harry Potter, para ser mi esposo, mi compañero en la vida y mi único y verdadero amor. Apreciaré nuestra unión y te amaré cada día más de lo que hice el día anterior. Confiaré en ti y te respetaré, reiré contigo y lloraré contigo, amándote fielmente en las buenas y en las malas, sin importar los obstáculos que podamos enfrentar juntos. Te ofrezco mi mano, mi corazón y mi amor de hoy en adelante, por el tiempo que la muerte nos permita vivir.

—Por el poder que me otorga la iglesia católica mágica, los declaro felizmente casados; y que ningún hombre pueda separar lo que dios ha unido. Pueden besar… al otro.

No necesitaron que repitiera la petición para hacerlo.

.

Harry se sentó al lado de Draco, al lado de los Weasley y con el único miembro de su familia que aún le agradaba tener cerca. Sirius estaba siendo ridículo, pero a Harry no le importaban los recuerdos familiares ¿verdad? Había tenido un mal presentimiento todo el día, lo que era una estupidez, ya que era el día de su boda. Sin embargo, algo saldría mal, podía sentirlo.

Escuchó los gritos antes de ver al Lord Oscuro —¡Potter! ¡Hoy morirás!

—Avada-

¡Bam! Harry tenía una pistola 9mm en la mano. _Irónico_, pensó Draco que había saltado sobre él, _el Lord Oscuro Voldemort había sido asesinado por un arma muggle._

Horas más tarde estaba en la cama con Draco, escuchándole respirar… Voldemort estaba muerto…

Pero Harry sabía que no había terminado.


End file.
